List of Implants
Pending... Cerebral Archive (••••) Pools: Intelligence + Wits Applied to the information center of the brain, the C.A. mod is an advanced computer that allows for heightened processing of facts via wireless connection to numerous public library databases. Popular among corporate businessmen and academics, this plugin allows people to remain aware of topics crucial to their professions and interests. In game terms, the C.A. acts like the Encyclopedic Knowledge merit, save purchasable even after character creation is completed. Example Backfire: The database that the character is using contains misinformation or has been corrupted by a virus. Example Compromise: The C.A. mod has been taken over and has either altered or outright deleted important information from the character's memory. Concealed Weapon (•••; special) Pools: Strength + Weaponry or Dexterity + Firearms Restricted to those who have a license, a concealed weapon is a plugin built into a part of the body that the user can reflexively use. This plugin can be purchased multiple times, each purchase equaling a single weapon that the character has installed. The player should consult the storyteller about what weapon they want to install, and which body part is used to accommodate said-weapon. Example Backfire: **** Example Compromise: **** Cosmetic Casing (•• or ••••; special) Pools: N/A This merit can be purchased multiple times, each purchase being for 1 other plug-in the character has. Once purchased, the Casing is made to disguise the presence of the plug-in by making it appear more organic. At 2 dots, the casing grants a +1 to disguise checks regarding the concealment of the augment it is paired with. However, at 4 dots, the bonus is +2, as the casing is made to both look and feel more natural to others. Example Backfire: **** Example Compromise: **** Multi-interface Cognitive Array (•••, or ••••) Pools: Intelligence + Composure Also known as MICA, this implant is built directly into the brain to allow for its user to have parallel processes within his conscience, enabling them to hold two individual and wholly separate trains of thought at once. In game terms, the character may perform two extended knowledge tasks at the same time. At 4 dots, however, this implant enables for three. Example Backfire: The implant overloads under the strain of too many actions happening at once. Example Compromise: **** Muscle Replacement Prosthesis (•, to •••••) Pools: N/A (Mostly ripped from the wiki of Deus Ex: Human Revolution) The MRP is an augmented artificial limb built on a framework of advanced polymers and lightweight metals. In place of an organic musculature, these augmentations utilize myomers -- bunches of electro-stimulated plastic cables that mimic the actions of muscle tissues, but to a greatly strengthened degree. In combination with tiny motors and shock-absorbing liquid polymer buffers, these cyber-limbs are capable of far exceeding human physical abilities. On activation, the character gains dots in Strength equal to those in this implant. The prosthesis can only be activated once per scene. Example Backfire: **** Example Compromise: '''**** Optical Enhancement (•, to •••••; special) '''Pools: Wits + Composure OEs are implants that replace the eyes of the user to improve visual capabilities. Each dot in this implant allows the user +1 type of vision, including thermal, x-ray, and blackout. Once decided, these modes of vision cannot be changed unless removed via surgery. Example Backfire: **** Example Compromise: **** Sentinel RX Health System (•••, to •••••) Pools: Stamina + Resolve (Ripped from the wiki of Deus Ex: Human Revolution). The Sentinel RX Health System is a combination implant that uses electro-cardio action, adrenal stimuli, and protein therapy to fight infection and injury throughout a limited 'regenerative' capacity. While it is no replacement for proper medical care, it can keep a user alive in the most critical of circumstances. A decentralized augmentation made up of several smaller units; the primary components are a series of hair-fine sensor probes connected to all the vital organ, providing real-time biomedical data to a central health monitor unit. This unit tracks the medical condition of the user and triggers secondary modules when it registers the incidence of critical damage through internal or external trauma; these modules are implanted in heart tissue, the lymphatic system and adrenal glands, and utilize micro-electric charges and phased-released chemicals to stimulate the human body's healing reaction. At 3 dots, the Health System is able to heal a point of bashing damage per success rolled. At 4 dots, the system heals either bashing or lethal. However, at 5 dots, the plugin can convert aggravated damage into lethal, but not outright remove. Example Backfire: **** Example Compromise: Severe trauma to the body via electricity or an EMP can cause the implant to go haywire, potentially paralyzing the user, or worse, causing a heart attack. Wired Reflexes (•, to •••••) Pools: N/A Using neural enhancement technology that is implanted directly into the base of the spinal column, Wired Reflexes enhances the subject's speed and reaction time. The implant is directly connected to various nerve clusters in the body, reacting to virtual pressure signals to enable incredible acts of agility and speed. In short, Wired Reflexes acts like the Celerity Discipline from Vampire: The Requiem (pg. 123-124). However, it still has a backfire and compromise like any other implant. Example Backfire: The wires cause the character to become "twitchy," easily startled, and hard to keep still even when hiding. Example Compromise: Prolonged use of the W.R. causes fatigue and dehydration as the body burns calories to keep up with the machine. Category:Technology